


Rolling Stone

by Noeggets



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Dr. Cain finds X, Gen, Older Characters, Writing old ppl is kinda fun, blues hugs his father i make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noeggets/pseuds/Noeggets
Summary: The robot looked at those items, two colors green and yellow, what did it mean and why were those the only clues to this robots past?
Kudos: 16





	Rolling Stone

**Author's Note:**

> First fic every posted gonna be something I slept on and decided to let go.

Dr. Cain stumbles upon something he never thought he'd see in a million years in his lifetime, something from the past a present to mankind hes been calling it.

_“What a fool!”_

His workmates would tell him day in and day out, but he knew his life's work wasn't for nothing.

It took days to find the object his locater kept going crazy over, it's telling him there's a sort of heavy treasure underneath all the desert land, and he wants to get to the literal bottom of it.

It took him 4 weeks in counting to get to the thing and now he's finally gonna get to prove his workmates wrong, wrong that he's not a crazy old man suffering from heat stroke!

The thing wasn't just treasure no, its a capsule, hidden away by time the age showing its from as far back as it comes. perhaps there's a human inside? maybe someone invented time trial? How cool would it be if it was a passenger from the past in this day and age? Hoping they aren't true he may have a little heat stroke but that's not gonna stop him from seeing what's inside.

The old man tries his hardest to remove em' from the darned thing but soon realizes upon opening it.

_That's not a human, that's a robot!_

The capsule says Dr. Thomas Light so that must be the owner or the one inside.

Taking his time to dust the thing off, there was something inside alright, but probably not the Doctor in question.

But a actual robot of some sort.

Cain was very astonished that this Dr. Light fellow sure knew how to make things realistic.

Reading the letter left was that the robot inside wasn't to be awoken until the due date which was passed by a long shot, It had been at least 100 years passed that time and this robot needed to be woken up.

“Hello? Are you functioning?” the archaeologist wipe the dusty tube off reaching for a way to get the darn thing open, when all hope is lost check the bottom.

His hands shuffled for a latch or a something to turn, push, plug.

A button realised the latches on one side a _Ah-ha_ escape the old man while he search the other side for more, smoke erupt from the capsule and he step back fanning it and coughing.

“are you okay?” a young voice asked the old man.

“I'm fine…wait I should be asking you that youngen..” he fan the smoke a few more times clearing his view to see the youth that spoke to him, what he saw was a young teen climbing from the inside of a tube that contained two items.

A green ribbon and a yellow scraf.

“your creator, Thomas Light must have left those in their for you.” he pointed out covering his mouth with one last cough.

The robot looked at those items, two colors green and yellow, what did it mean and why were those the only clues to this robots past?

“My name is X by the way.” X extended a hand for a shake.

“Dr. Cain.” he shook the hand.

* * *

“Light,”

A small brunet called from the tree above his workshop/house, this boys name was Blues and he was a frequent visitor these pass few days. Dr light was a aging man and Blues knew it too, he knew the old man was ready to kick the bucket very soon.

He hop down from his not so secret hiding place. “i know you're building another robot.” the son said.

“i am.” Dr light replied continuing his search for that old screwdriver that always seem to go missing when it was needed most, and now of all times it was needed tremendously more than usual.

“you know you could always just get a new one.” the boy held the driver in his hand spinning it with the skill of a baton twirler but he was a mer child with a toy.

He laughed behind his beard, closing his eyes and standing up slowly from old age, of course Blues helped him up without effort.

“I know i know, thank you Protoman, where would I be without you.” he gave his hair a ruffle and the boy allowed it this one time, he knew this was probably the last time his dad would ever lay a hand on him. Ever.

“the robot in the house. what's my new siblings name?” the seriousness in his voice was normal for this kind of situation.

“I don't know,” he smiled.

“you..don't know?” Blues face crunched up, brows furrowed.

He was puzzled, the doctor always knew he always had a name in mind for the robots he built, they were usually built off the namesake. Elecman,Gutsman,Bombman, even himself the Prototypeman so this was a shock.

“No I meant I don't know how you knew I was even building a new robot. You are very observant of the things that go on in this house my son– _imean_ Protoman.” his tongue slipped.

They both came into the building he used to call home, everything was just as he remembered..maybe a little different but still the same.

The ball he played with years ago was incased in a glass square, keeping it closed up like a prized possession, not letting it be played with how it should be.

_how boring._

“what are you making these kids do? Read books for fun?” He snorted with a little too much enjoyment for his own taste.

The elder man lead him to the back room where he was building the _'new sibling_ ' Blues eyes lit up when he met them.

“i was thinking maybe I'd call them X.”

“X?” He repeated.

_Liar, he had a name picked out already._

“it's a variable! Whatever X wants to be, it becomes.”

“I see.” His childlike hands made contact with the glass that his successor slept in, the other side of the glass on the tube lifted Blues jumped back thinking he'd done something to start it, he looked to his father only to see him chuckle and fan at him to go on exploring.

“X…that's your name right? Light says it so it must be true…” The laugh he musters is as fake as he is, he slides his iconic scraf off his neck and places it beside X. “I'm not much of a conversational piece but I can give you this to remember me even though this is our first meeting.”

There's no reason in particular why he gives the scraf but with Rolls green hair ribbon there and the robot looking like it's based off Rock why not leave a piece of Blues to be remembered by the future people?

Blues wants to say more but he hears a trembling sniffle over his shoulder, his father is crying.

Not tears of joy or angry it must be sadness.

“All I wanted to do was build robots who help man in survival and illness, I wanted to help that's all I wanted to do!” his fist hit the table rocking most of the items but none fell off, he's in a coughing fit now and Blues hurries to his side.

“calm down Doctor!” he hangs to his arm trying to help.

The fits continue more violently before they stop after he sips some water from his mug.

“i don't have anymore time Blues…my time is nearing it's end. Nobody can do this accept me, I must finish what will be my greatest creation.”

Those words should have hit hard in several different places in his archive of pain but Blues didn't feel it, because he knew he wasn't the best. He knew… but that was okay he didn't have to be the best he only had to be Dr. Lights first creation and that's all that mattered to him.

his presence was no longer needed here nor was it ever if he thought about it longer, he turned for the upstairs door but a cough and a wait a second was thrown his way before he had the chance to take a step.

“Before you go I have something for you.”

The old man pulled himself from his work once more and shuffle through a box with a torn dusty label that barely read collage.

“I'm giving you this.” a lab coat too oversized for Blues stature but big enough to fit was offered to him. “you can roll the sleeves up and it should fit like a glove on the left hand haha.” he smiled again. 

“thats, unessasery. I won't need it.”

“yes but I want you to have it, you want X to have your scraf something I gave to you a many years ago, now let me give you one last thing of mine. Please.”

The coat was gestured.

“Doctor i...”

Blues looked everywhere except at his father and after fighting with himself in his head over the decision he decided to take it.

“i won't need it but I will take it.” he fold the garment and held it on his arm.

His father smiled at him a third time, maybe the smile wasn't for him maybe he was actually just smiling just to smile. It felt like it was for him so he let himself believe that it was.

“one last request if I may.” the old man comes closer.

“what's that Doctor?”

Blues drop the coat to the floor when he saw what he was doing.

_no. No. NO._

The Doctor stood arms open for the only thing it could be was a hug, why would he want a hug from a failed prototype who abandoned him years ago? He abandoned him and he built better robots that could give him better hugs, better everything. Why does he still want Blues? It didn't make any sense just like how his feet slowly approached the white haired old man and how his arms wrapped around him for the first time in what felt like decades.

Blues was hugging his father.

This felt real. Like he was cared about, like the tears on his face were not wasted for once.

For once he was being loved back and that's all he could ever dream of.

“I'm sor-ry father…” he rubbed his face into the embrace apologizing in full detail of all the things he was sorry about.

The frequent attacks on his younger blue brother, his siding with Wily, his stubborn headedness to never come home, he was sorry about all of it. The Doctor just pet his head and told him it would be alright everything was fine now.

Except it wasn't.

In the coming days after Dr. Light was finish with his capsule his house fell in on its self leaving Light nowhere to be found and the new Light sibling gone as well. All robotmasters on hand mourn the Doctors death and were all handed over to Dr. Noele Lalinde for instructions on what to do next.

Monstropolis feared the masters because of the late Wily, now every robotmaster in the city was going to be destroyed hopefully fixing the robot outbreak and freeing the city from further attacks. With no Wily how would a robotmaster even become evil? Well the citizens demanded no more robots and that's what the heads of the city intended to do.

Not while Lalinde was still breathing.

In a last ditch effort before she was imprisoned for hiding robots she hid and enclosed all of Dr. Lights creations never to be awoken from their slumber just like their father so they wouldn't be destroyed.

None of Dr. Lights creations were to surface the world ever again.

Until 20XX a old man finds a human from the past inside a case once open realizes it's not a human but a almost human robot soon to be the first of its own kind name Reploids.

_“My name is X by the way.” X extended a hand for a shake._

_“Dr. Cain.” he shook the hand._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah we add Archie to this cause just destroying the robot masters is poop to me. I rather just have them forever sealed underground then destroyed.
> 
> I also have no idea why this fic is called rolling stone I guess cause history is beginning in the form of the the X series rolling the stone I assume.
> 
> I wanted to leave the Blues and Dr light part out but WE ALL NEED SOME SAD IN OUR LIFE sometimes.


End file.
